Jiwa yang Merdeka
by konohafled
Summary: Penjilat, murid setia atau budak bodoh? Mana kata yang tepat untuk Kimimaro?


Fandom: Naruto

Characters: the magnificent Sound Four (waqaqah)… KIMIMARO dong. It's all about Kaguya Kimimaro.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Penjilat, murid setia atau budak bodoh? Mana kata yang tepat untuk Kimimaro?

Warning: (possible) OOC, (possible) plotless, and lack of innovation (and don't forget stupid metaphor). Huwaaaa …. T_T

* * *

**.**

**Jiwa yang Merdeka**

.

Author: Konohafled

.

"Bodoh."

"Bukan bodoh, tapi penjilat."

"Bukan. Dia cuma terlalu setia."

"Itu sama saja dengan bodoh."

"Kau iri karena dia yang paling disayang Orochimaru-sama."

"Cih. Kita semua disayang Orochimaru-sama. Dasar kepala udang," bentak Tayuya, membantah ragu dalam hatinya. "Lagipula siapa yang sayang padanya sekarang?"

Hening. Kidomaru dan Sakon menyeringai tipis. Ukon mencibir dalam lelapnya.

"Kanker."

"Kuburan."

"Neraka."

Tiga ninja tertawa mengejek. Cukup lirih, tapi bahkan Ukon yang tidur pun tahu ada getir dalam tawa mereka.

"Ada yang ke sini," bisik Kidomaru.

Ketiganya waspada. Ukon pasang kuda-kuda dalam tidurnya.

Satu demi satu bergantian melirik gentong kayu yang mereka jaga. Satu demi satu mereka berharap bukan ninja di dalam gentong itu yang akan menjadi tubuh Orochimaru. Serentak mereka berharap keajaiban membangkitkan Kimimaro dari sekarat, mengembalikan kekuatannya hingga ia meremukkan ninja sombong yang terbius di dalam gentong itu. Serentak mereka membayangkan Kimimaro-lah yang terisi jiwa Orochimaru.

.

~.~

.

_Terlalu lama aku terbaring konyol. Otot, tulang dan dagingku diremuk penyakit terkutuk itu. Nafasku bercampur darah. Bangkit sendiri pun tak bisa. Sungguh tak berguna. Sementara teman-teman di sini … ah, mereka lagi-lagi mengacau. Terlalu banyak main-main. Padahal ini misi yang sangat penting buat Orochimaru-sama. Mereka harus diberi pelajaran. Terutama Tayuya. Aku sendiri yang akan menusukkan seruling kebanggaannya itu ke tenggorokannya._

_Tapi itu nanti. Nanti setelah kuhabisi bocah mabuk dan maniak pasir ini._

_Harus kuakui, si penggila pasir itu cukup bagus. Kalau saja aku berdiri dengan tubuhku, dengan daging dan tulang-tulangku sendiri, tak mungkin aku selelah ini. Tubuhku sekarang tergolek lemah, menyerah pada jarum dan obat. Sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Orochimaru-sama. Bahkan sekedar untuk membuka mulut dan bilang terima kasih padanya pun aku tak bisa._

_Ada saja yang mengejek aku karena memuja Orochimaru-sama. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dia bukan cuma hebat. Dia juga tak pernah lelah memberi cinta. Tanpa dia, tak mungkin aku jadi sekuat ini. Ya ya, sebelum aku jatuh sakit. Penyakit sialan itu merenggut segala-galanya. Kecuali cinta Orochimaru-sama. Aku tahu dia menunggui selama aku sakit. Aku melihat mata emasnya di dalam tidur hampaku. _

_Aku sudah bangun, Orochimaru-sama. Tubuhku remuk, tapi jiwaku tidak. Aku bukan budak penyakit jahanam itu. Aku jiwa yang merdeka. Semerdeka otot, tulang dan nafas yang kini nyaris tak kupunya. Semerdeka kepompong yang menyerah pada waktu untuk mengubahnya menjadi kupu-kupu. Semerdeka cintamu yang selalu ada untukku._

_Akan kubungkam mulut kurang ajar ninja Suna yang mengejekmu. Kutukar dengan nafas dan nyawaku kalau perlu. Tak ada yang boleh mengejekmu. Tak ada yang boleh menghina cintamu, ayahku. Pelindungku. Kekasihku._

_._

_~.~_

_._

Redup, semakin redup dan akhirnya padam.

"Mati," ujar Kabuto lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Wadah sempurna Anda sudah mati, Tuan Orochimaru."

"Yang sempurna tidak akan mati," cibir Orochimaru.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap lilin yang padam termakan apinya sendiri. Dia terbiasa melihat kematian. Di medan perang, di meja operasi, di sel tahanan. Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan sentimental pada kematian ini.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau baca, Kabuto?"

Gelap dan terang yang menembus kacamata Kabuto selalu menyembunyikan perasaan apapun yang bocor dari mata itu. Termasuk saat ini. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa membaca perasaan Kabuto. Dan apakah dia pernah memilikinya.

"Tentang apa, Tuan?"

"Sasuke," desis Orochimaru, "aku hanya perlu Sasuke."

_Orang ini tak membuang waktu_, pikir Kabuto.

"Tentang itu Anda tidak perlu bantuan saya, Tuan."

Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Dia akan datang padaku. Sasuke akan datang padaku."

Desis kemenangan memenuhi kamar itu.

Kabuto diam-diam berharap nyawa Sasuke tertukar dengan nyawa Kimimaro.

.

~ (sayangnya tidak T_T *nyedot ingus*) ~

.

~ oh ya. SELESAI. ~

* * *

A/N

Astaga, abal banget! Inilah hasilnya kalau udah lama nggak nulis fanfic, apalagi fandom narto *ngeles*. Udah lama saya pingin nulis tentang Kimimaro. Niatnya mau dibikin puisi aliyas ode buat Orochimaru. Pokoknya pingin pake bentuk yang semesra mungkin. Sayangnya (atau untungnya?) nggak jadi.

Oke, sekarang terserah Anda. Mau ngritik lewat kolom review, ke tret saya di infantrum, ato akun LJ, facebook, YM, atau lewat sms, silakan. Saya terima dengan hati seluas samudera (halah). Mau dipendam sendiri kritik dan caci-makinya? Haha… terserah. Saya nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo Anda pusing dan mual-mual karena itu.

Akhir kata, makasih banyak karena udah sudi membaca. Much Kimimaro love for you ;)


End file.
